


Eddie

by naasad



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Double Drabble, Fix-It, Gen, Ice Cream, Kind Old Men, Klave, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Things go differently at the VFW bar.





	Eddie

**Author's Note:**

> I just straight up didn't like this scene. I get that he was technically invading a safe space, but I grew up around a lot of vets and the way everyone acted just squicked me out on a number of levels. My Grandpa Eddie wouldn't have stood for that. I was thinking of him and thinking of this scene and this just popped out I guess.
> 
> Grandpa Eddie served in World War II, he really did lose his leg, and he really did have a hyper-realistic prosthetic that he kept in the hall closet that scared the shit out of us every time we passed it on the way to the bathroom. (I remember being four when he got it and thinking his leg was growing back lol.) I never got to come out to him before he died last September, so I don't know for sure how he would react, but he was a kind old man who really did believe ice cream would help with everything - my mom had to stop him several times from giving us second helpings of his famous ten-scoop bowls - so I don't think it would be out of character for him to just listen despite any prejudices. I'm well aware not everyone is like that (some former uncles come to mind), but yeah.

Klaus caressed the picture, mumbling under his breath, reaching out with his unsober mind, wishing, wishing, wishing…. He jumped and his breath caught in his throat when a hand touched his shoulder.

“Sorry, son,” the bald old man said from where he stood nearly bent in half. “You look like you’ve seen some shit.”

Klaus laughed. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I, uh, I just got back.”

“Ah. How long?”

“Ten months. First time.” He bit back a snicker.

The old man nodded and turned toward the bar. “Let me get you a beer. And some ice cream. Ain’t nothing in this world can’t be helped with ice cream. Have a seat.”

Klaus sat and as the old man came back with a bowl piled high with at least ten scoops of vanilla and a glass filled to the brim, he found himself staring at his shiny blue leg.

“Like it?” he asked. “I got a real life-like one in the closet at home. Scares the crap outa the grandkids.” He chuckled as he sat down. “Eat your ice cream. I’m Eddie.”

“Klaus,” he mumbled around his spoon.

“Good name. Lose someone?”

“Everyone. But….”

“Ah. Tell me.”

“Dave. His name was Dave.”


End file.
